ALS Ice Bucket Challenge
by RevolutionaryHumans
Summary: This is just a fluffy one-shot that was inspired by Sasha Alexander doing the ice bucket challenge. It is complete fluff and cuteness, with a little tiny bit of drama. It's an easy pill to swallow though, I promise! Please enjoy! :)


**Hey everyone! I got this idea after watching Sasha Alexander do the ALS challenge. It was seriously the cutest thing I have ever seen and if you haven't watched it yet, you need to! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot! It's just a big pile of fluff with a tiny piece of glass in it, but I promise it doesn't hurt that bad! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Nope. I still don't understand why they can't just donate money to the ALS Association." Jane said as she watched Angela, Maura, and Nina dump bags of ice into three separate buckets. "I mean, what's the point of dumping ice on yourself and filming it for everyone to make fun of." She continued before taking a sip of her beer.<p>

"The _point_" Korsak began without looking up from his camera. "is to not only donate money, but to also raise awareness about ALS." He looked up and smiled at the three women laughing loudly as they continued to fill the buckets in his backyard before looking to his right at Jane. "Can you think of something that's going to raise more awareness than the Chief M.E. of Massachusetts dumping ice on herself?"

Jane couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto her face as she watched the blonde throw her head back in laughter. "It probably helps that she's in a bikini." She turned towards Korsak a nudged him in the ribs. "Am I right or am I right?" She playfully raised her eyebrows causing Korsak to chuckle.

"You do a great impersonation of Frankie. Now should I punch you in the face so I can impersonate you?"

Jane laughed before taking another sip of her beer. "Hey, he _deserved _that punch. He's dating Nina now so he shouldn't be talking about other women… _that _way."

Korsak could only laugh and shake his head as he went back to getting the camera ready.

Jane raised her eyebrows and turned towards the older Detective. "Do you have something to say there, Korsak?"

"Nope." He said with a chuckle. He had a feeling that Frankie having a girlfriend wasn't the _only _reason why Jane hit him when he talked about Maura, but he wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud.

"Mmhmm." Jane took another drink from her beer bottle as she eyed Korsak suspiciously.

"So, is there any reason why you aren't going to do this?" Korsak asked hoping to steer the conversation back into safer territory.

"What? Dump ice on myself? No thanks."

"You _were _nominated."

Jane nodded her head. "Yeah, and I donated money to the Association. I am not doing… _that._" Jane said as she waved her hand in the direction of the three women further out in the yard.

"No, the _real _reason why you aren't going to do it is because you'll melt. Right, Janie?" Frankie walked out into Korsak's yard and stood a safe distance from his sister.

Jane faked a laugh before glaring at Frankie and reaching over, hitting him in the arm.

"Ouch! Jesus, Janie it was a joke." Frankie said as he rubbed his arm.

"Play nice children." Korsak interjected.

Jane rolled her eyes but smirked at Korsak before finishing her beer. She secretly loved the fact that ever since he started taking a romantic interest in her Ma, he started acting more like a father figure towards her and her brothers. It was sweet, but Jane Rizzoli would never admit that.

After finishing her beer, she walked back into Korsak's house and placed the bottle into the recycling bin before grabbing Maura's towel off the back of the couch. Jane smiled as she made her way back outside. Maura had been so excited about doing the ice bucket challenge that when Korsak pulled six bags of ice from the freezer, she quickly pulled her top and shorts off and ran outside with Nina and Angela, completely forgetting her towel. Jane loved seeing her best friend acting like a child and having fun. She knew that the blonde didn't have the best childhood or many friends, so when things like this ice bucket challenge happen Maura turns into a child again.

Another thing that Jane loved about her best friend is the image of her yoga toned body in a tasteful yet sexy red bikini. When Maura, Nina, and Angela had agreed to do the ice bucket challenge and showed up at Korsak's house in shorts and T-shirts, Jane had assumed that they would be doing the challenge that way. She got a pleasant surprise when she saw what Maura was _actually _going to wear.

"Janie, they're ready!" Frankie's voice brought her back to the present. She quickly shook her head as she walked back outside and watched as all three women stood beside each other with their ice buckets in front of them.

Maura smiled softly at Jane when she saw the brunette holding her towel. She had been so excited to start that she completely forgot about the fact that she would be freezing cold after she did this challenge. It warmed her heart to know that Jane was always there to take care of her, even in small ways. Even after… everything. When Jane smiled back at her with such love, she felt her cheeks burn with what was sure to be a bright red blush on her fair skin. She quickly looked down hoping to hide her blush from Jane, but she didn't hide it from everyone.

"You guys are making me uncomfortable with all the eye sex." Nina whispered with a smirk.

Maura immediately looked up and whipped her head towards Nina. "Wh- what are you talking about?"

Nina simply turned her head toward Frankie and gave him a flirtatious wave before looking back towards the panicked blonde with a softened expression. "Dr. Isles, I know I haven't been at BPD for very long, but it's pretty obvious even to me."

Maura stared at Nina for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out how to respond. With a deep sigh, she simply turned her head to look at Korsak.

Nina was about to apologize to the Doctor for bringing up a clearly touchy subject, when Angela clapped her hands together and started speaking. "Are you ready, Vince?"

Korsak gave them a thumbs up as he pressed the record button. All eyes were on Maura as she smiled brightly at the camera. Nina could only smile sadly at the way Maura was able to shut off her emotions about Jane and speak happily to the camera. Nina got the impression that the M.E. had a lot of practice hiding her feelings for Jane.

"Hello everyone! I'm Doctor Maura Isles, this is Detective Nina Holiday, and this is Angela Rizzoli!" Each woman gave a bright smile and wave to the camera as they were introduced. "We were all nominated to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge by multiple members of BPD… along with Detective Jane Rizzoli!" Maura couldn't resist mentioning Jane, and laughed when Korsak turned the camera on her. She was pleasantly surprised when Jane simply grinned at the camera before pointing back towards them. She was expecting some sort of rude gesture or scowl. Once Korsak brought the camera back to her, Maura continued with an even brighter smile. "Now, Detective Rizzoli has already donated to the ALS Association however, we couldn't convince her to join us in doing the actual ice bucket part." She playfully glared at Jane. Angela and Nina laughed along with Korsak and Frankie as Jane simply rolled her eyes and blew a kiss to Maura before flipping her off. It was the reaction everyone was waiting for. Maura laughed at Jane's reaction before continuing. "Good thing the camera didn't see that, Detective. Now, time for our own nominations. Angela?"

Angela smiled at the camera and cleared her throat before answering. "Hi everyone! I would like to nominate, Vince Korsak!"

Jane looked at Korsak and laughed when she saw his face was less than excited.

"Okay, and Nina who do you nominate?" Maura continued.

Nina winked at Frankie before speaking to the camera. "Oh, that's easy, Dr. Isles. I nominate, Frankie Rizzoli!"

Jane laughed even harder when she saw her brother's face looked just like Korsak's did.

"And since my first nominee has already been nominated" Maura continued as she glanced at Jane before looking back at the camera. "I nominate Susie Chang! Now, since Detective Rizzoli did _not _agree to the ice bucket part of this challenge, she is not allowed to nominate anyone. Vince, Frankie, and Susie, you all have 72 hours to complete this challenge and donate money to the ALS Association. Good luck!"

After Maura finished talking, all three women picked up there buckets filled with ice and freezing water and held them over their heads. "Okay, on the count of three! Jane would you do that honors?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded slightly as she cleared her throat. She had been too busy staring at Maura's toned arms flexing, that she almost missed the blonde asking her a question.

"Uh, yeah. Okay… 1, 2, 3!"

Once Jane had reached three, Maura, Angela, and Nina all dumped their buckets on themselves. Jane, Korsak, and Frankie all burst out laughing as loud shrieks echoed across Korsak's yard.

After a couple seconds of filming Angela jump up and down, Nina run around in circles, and Maura standing frozen in place laughing at the screams coming from the other women but also shaking hard like a leaf, he shut off the camera and started walking over towards Angela with a towel, wrapping her in it. Frankie followed his lead and brought Nina her towel, wrapping her up in it before picking her up and running around the yard with her over his shoulder.

Maura smiled at the couples around her as she continued to shake from the cold. Just when she started to think how nice it would be to have Jane wrap her up in a towel and warm her up with kisses, she felt a soft, warm towel wrap around her whole body from head to toe and strong hands rub her arms up and down.

"_This _is the reason I didn't want to do the ice bucket part." Jane chuckled as she continued to rub her hands up and down Maura's towel covered arms.

Maura smiled softly as she watched Jane's face. "It- it's no- not even t- that cold."

"Careful, Dr. Isles, you'll get hives to go along with that stutter." Jane laughed quietly as she continued warming Maura up.

"Did- d you know th- that sharing b- body heat is the- the bes- best way to warm someone u- up?" Maura questioned as she took a small step closer to Jane.

"Is this your way of trying to get me to hold you?" Jane winked playfully at the blonde.

Maura laughed but nodded her head yes.

Jane rolled her eyes jokingly before smiling and opening her arms for the shivering blonde to step into. Maura quickly closed the distance between them and let all her weight fall against the strong Italian. Neither one of them cared that Jane's shirt and shorts were getting wet as Maura grabbed onto Jane's shirt, laid her head on a strong shoulder, and nuzzled her face into a warm, tan neck.

Jane smiled at how Maura put all of her weight on her and when the blonde released a content sigh, Jane made a decision to do something that would be considered more than just friendly behavior, but after… everything, what people thought didn't matter to her anymore. She wrapped one arm around Maura's back and bent down slightly so she could pick up Maura bridal style.

Maura laughed when she felt her feet leave the ground and immediately wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. However, once her hands let go of the towel her laughs turned into shrieks from the cold hitting her body once again.

Jane laughed as she started walking Maura back towards Korsak's house. "I'm bringing Maura inside to change. We'll be right back." Jane called over her shoulder.

Maura glanced behind Jane and chuckled when she noticed that no one was paying any attention to them. "I think they are all too focused on each other to notice us, Jane."

"Yeah, I bet they are. I'm not looking back because I'm not into watching my Ma and brother flirt with their… _significant other." _Jane practically threw up the last part causing Maura to laugh as she walked them both into the kitchen.

Once inside, Jane gently set Maura back on her feet and picked up the blonde's shirt and shorts from the floor. "I'm very surprised that Dr. Maura Isles threw her clothes on the floor to wrinkle."

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Maura's smile slowly faded as she reached for her clothes. She can't do this. She thought she could, but she's just not strong enough to be _just _friends with Jane after what they did. Maura had to try and get closure, it was only fair. "Why are you surprised? Last night you threw my 800 dollar dress on the floor to wrinkle and I didn't pick it up."

"Maura." Jane whispered through her teeth, glancing out the window making sure no one was coming inside.

Maura roughly pulled her clothes from Jane's grasp and held them against herself, not even caring about getting them wet. "Jane."

Both women looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity before Jane looked away and sighed. "Maura, what we did last night was-"

Maura reached forward with her left hand and pushed Jane's shoulder. Hard. Surprised by the action, Jane looked back towards Maura, her heart sinking to her stomach when she saw tears shining in those hazel eyes.

"The least you can do is actually _look_ at me when you say last night was a mistake." Maura said the words with such hurt and anger that Jane took a small step back.

"Maura, look-"

"Oh, god." Maura laughed bitterly and tilted her head up to keep her tears from falling before looking back at Jane. "Please, _please _do not lecture me, Jane. I am a grown woman, as you know, and that means that I do not need you to hold my hand and tell me how last night was great but you just don't think you're ready for a relationship. You can tell me, Jane." Maura said angrily as she pushed Jane again. "Tell me. Tell me how I'm just a random _fuck. _Just a great lay, but nothing else. How I mean nothing to you. Oh, wait." Maura laughed bitterly once again. "That's right, you already did tell me!"

"Maura, I _never _said any of that!" Jane took a step closer towards the visible shaking blonde.

"You did with your actions, Jane! You fucked me last night and promised me that you would stay!" Maura's voice lowered to a deadly whisper. "You told me you loved me too when I admitted my feelings for you. Were you just lying to get me into bed? You must have been, because when I woke up this morning-" Her voice cracked as her tears finally started to leak out of her eyes. Clearing her throat she continued. "When I woke up this morning you were gone and all day today you have been acting like nothing happened. So I took the hint and started to act like nothing happened… even though something _did _happen last night, Jane. I confessed my love for you and gave myself to you, _thinking _that you felt the same, but you don't, and I can't pretend that nothing happened. I thought I could but-"

"You didn't read my note…" Jane mumbled to herself.

"What? What note?" Maura questioned angrily.

Jane's eyes softened as she looked into Maura's red, puffy eyes. "Maura, I left you a note this morning. I was called into work around 5:30 this morning and I knew we had just fallen asleep and you looked so… god, you looked so peaceful and just… so_ happy. _I wanted you to get some sleep, so I wrote you a note. I swear to you, Maura, I didn't just leave you. I never would."

Maura's eyebrows creased in confusion. "You- you left me a note? Where?"

"I put it on my pillow."

Maura's eyes suddenly closed as more tears started to flow out. "Jo was on your pillow this morning." She whispered.

"Well, I'm sure if you went into your bedroom, you will find a torn up piece of paper somewhere." Jane replied as softly as possible.

Maura opened her eyes to look into Jane's, all anger gone and embarrassment taking its place. "What- what did the note say?" The blonde whispered so quietly that Jane had to take a step closer to hear what she asked.

"It said that I was called into work early and didn't want to wake you up." Jane took a step closer to Maura so there was only an inch between them. "It also said how much I love you." She reached out and gently took Maura's left hand in her own and laced their fingers together. "And how last night was amazing, but we needed to talk." Jane cupped Maura's cheek with her left hand. "I wanted to take you out on an actual date and talk about us."

Maura dropped her clothes to the floor, closed the small distance between them, and grasped Jane's shirt tightly with her right hand, wishing her tears would stop.

Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura's forehead before unlacing their fingers and wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist. "I wanted to make sure that we are both on the same page before we started telling people about us, Maura. That's why I was acting like nothing happened. God, if I would have known that you didn't read-"

Maura shook her head and looked up into Jane's comforting eyes. "Jane, please don't take the blame for this. If anyone should, it's me. God, I- I just yelled at you for no reason and- and- and-"

"If it's anyone's fault, it would be Jo's." Jane smiled trying to make Maura feel better.

Maura laughed through her tears before dropping her head onto Jane's chest. "I am so sorry, Jane. So sorry. Please, forgive me."

Jane wrapped both of her arms around Maura's shoulders and placed a soft kiss to her head when she felt Maura tightly wrap her arms around her waist. "There is nothing to forgive, Maura. I love you, sweetie and I'm so sorry that you had to go all day doubting us and my love for you."

Maura lifted her head from Jane's chest. "What do I have to do to get you to stop apologizing and forgive _me?" _

Jane smirked. "Let me love you."

Maura laughed softly as she rested her forehead against Jane's. "Done. Anything else?"

"Kiss me."

"Done."

Maura quickly closed the distance between their lips and tightened her hold on Jane's waist. She let herself get lost in the feeling of Jane's lips caressing her own. She moaned when she felt Jane's tongue run along her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth to let Jane in. Their tongues danced with each other's softly. It was familiar. It was home. It was love.

And it was over too soon.

Jane pulled back from the kiss when breathing became an issue, but she didn't pull away from Maura. Instead, she rested her forehead against Maura's and held the blonde as tight as possible. "Can I ask for one more thing before I forgive you?"

Picking up on Jane's teasing tone, Maura smirked. "You can ask for anything you want."

"Go out on a date with me?"

Maura laughed before biting her lip and nodding her head against Jane's. "Done. I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura."

"Oh my god!"

Angela and Nina's happy squeals could be heard from the doorway, and without turning around, Jane closed her eyes. "Can I ask you for _one_ more thing?"

Maura managed to say yes through her laughter.

"Run!" Jane screamed and grabbed Maura's hand and ran past Angela, Nina, Korsak, and Frankie out into the backyard with a laughing Maura running behind her, never letting go of her hand.


End file.
